Pythor's Wish
by JoJo419
Summary: Pythor decides to go explore a cave during the night of a new comet discovered to Ninjago; the Millennium Comet. Little did he know,going into the cave would start a new friendship. Pythor/Jirachi One-shot. Reviews are EXTREMELY begged for. May turn this into a story. :)
1. Chapter 1

_Pythor's Wish_

Pythor was watching the crystal cavern,each gem sparkling like a star. Tonight,a new comet was going to be seen. They call it the Millennium Comet,since it could only be seen for seven days once every 1,000 years. On another note,the very first night the comet is supposed to show Pythor found this cavern. It was very beautiful,most of the crystals were blue but there were other colored ones. He started to slither inside,wanting to explore a bit.  
Heading deeper,Pythor soon reached the end of the crystal tunnel. He looked around,it was like a giant room! Only,looking up,a giant hole was in the ceiling. Right in the center,was the comet. Pythor couldn't believe his eyes. The comet was huge! _I wonder...most wish on 'shooting stars' hoping their wish will come true...I guess I'll wish on this one...even if it's going to be here for another six days._ Pythor thought with a smile. Silently,Pythor made his wish. _I wish I had my family back..._  
_Wish...?_ A small voice made its way into Pythor's mind,making him look around desperately.  
"Is...is someone there?" Pythor asked out loud. Surely he would have heard if someone came in...?  
_In here! I'm in the crystal!_ With that,a large crystal starts glowing. The whole cavern lights up,causing Pythor to have to cover his eyes. When he looked again,instead of a crystal there,it was a...odd being. It is a small, white humanoid being. It has short, stubby limbs and seems to float rather than walk. Its arms have flaps that give it the appearance of having long-sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam. It has triangles on its face under its eyes. These triangles resemble tears or clown makeup. It appears to be wearing a three point yellow/light gold headdress that has a metallic gleam and resembles a star. On each of the three points is a tag, which are light blue. On its back are two streamers, which flow behind it like the tail on a comet. Along with that,it was about the size of a human baby.  
"Who...who are you?" Pythor asked,timidly approaching this odd creature.  
_My names Jirachi...what's yours?_ Jirachi tilts her head to the side,like a confused puppy.  
"Humbly,my name is Pythor P. Chumsworth. You can call me Pythor." Pythor smiles,this Jirachi floated up to him,smiling.  
_Nice to meet you~! We're you the one who made a wish?_ Jirachi now has that 'confused puppy' look again.  
"Um,yes. How...how would you know?" Pythor looks at Jirachi curiously,and honestly who wouldn't. Here he was,in a crystal cavern with a little being who looks like a star talking about wishes.  
_Easy~! I'm a wish maker! Whenever the Millennium Comet is visible,I wake up and I'm able to grant wishes! What do you wish for?_ Jirachi giggles a bit,circling around Pythor.  
"I...I wished I had my family back..." Pythor smiled sadly. Jirachi was going to ask what he means by that,but his eyes told her all she needed to know.  
_I'm sorry...I'm not able to reverse time..._ Jirachi had a frown on her face,but only for a few seconds.  
_I know! I can be your family!_ She quickly hugged Pythor the best she could,laughing all the while. _I know I can never replace your real family,but at least I can try to make your wish come true. Even if it's only for seven days..._ Jirachi looks up at Pythor,eyes sparkling. Pythor,seeing Jirachi like this,hugged her back lightly. Sure,she's not his real family. Yet,she sure felt like it...  
Jirachi really did make Pythor's wish come true.

A/N: this is three things.

One: A one-shot in between Jirachi and Pythor.

two: A possible idea for a story.

three: Fluffy and cute.

so tell me,did this love this? Hate it? Made you want to smile? Want to cry? Please tell me! I would love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY ONE**

Jirachi followed Pythor around ALL day,no matter what. Although there was a few times when she would...wander off. Like when Pythor had to have a meeting with the generals,and Slithraa walked by with a piece of candy (clearly sneaking it to Lloyd). Well,lets face it...Jirachi loves candy. So it was no surprise when-even though Pythor told her it might be a better idea to not let anyone or any serpentine see her-she swooped out of the air and gently took the candy from Slithraa. Besides that,nothing really went wrong the rest of the day...although Pythor had to explain to the serpentine why Jirachi was stuck to him like glue.

Honestly,no one minded at all. Everyone thought she was pretty cute,especially since whenever someone came within range she would hug them. Jirachi flew like crazy around the city of Oraborus,laughing whenever she came up behind Pythor. She loved it here,and she never wanted to leave.

Pythor wanted the same thing,Jirachi had been making everyone smile even if it was only the first day. Now,if only he could figure out how to get her to stay...

"_Pythor! Do you have any candy left?_" speak of the cute little angel...

Pythor turned around to see Jirachi floating in front of him,her eyes sparkling and her smile never faltering.

"I'm sorry to say this,Jirachi,but I don't...although,I'm willing to bet Fangtom might." Pythor gently nuzzled Jirachi,making her giggle. She just hugged his snout and flew off to find Fangtom.

Pythor really does need to find a way for Jirachi to stay...


End file.
